1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a unit for supplying power from a direct current (DC) source. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a unit for supplying an AC load with electrical power from a battery.
2. Discussion
The DC current supplied by a typical battery may be used to power an AC load. Typically, power supply circuitry converts the DC current made available by the battery into an AC current. Such circuits contain specialized components designed to convert the current supplied from the battery into AC currents with properties suitable for the intended load. For example, the voltage and frequency of the AC current supplied may be made to conform to the requirements of the particular load.
Many power supply circuits exist which are designed to draw DC current from a battery and provide AC current to a load. However, these circuits are typically inefficient, losing a significant portion of the energy contained in the battery to heat generated in the power supply circuitry itself. As a result, larger and more costly batteries are needed for applications where smaller and cheaper batteries would otherwise suffice and batteries must be replaced or recharged more often than with an efficient power supply device.